Identity Crisis
by Kitty Smith
Summary: Otto Malpense discovers his name is truly Harry Potter, and his life as he knows it, is about to change. Independent, Somewhat Dark-oriented Otto/Harry later OttoxWing HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to whoever reviews first!

**This may or may not have a pairing later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H.I.V.E. or Harry Potter- but I can shove their worlds together!**

**Mind, I'm an American, so I've only read the first and second books (in the H.I.V.E. series) due to the stupid publishing company. So don't spoil anything for me if you review!**

**Edit (6/2/2010) :H.I.V.E. stands for Higher Institute(or Institution) of Villainous Education. Otto and Wing were abducted together, and met Shelby and Laura at the school they had been kidnapped to attend. They have been in the school for two years but I'm twisting it and making them one year younger (14).**

Snape rushed into Dumbledore's office, accompanied by a red-faced McGonagall. "We found them!"

Dumbledore stood up, "Are you sure?"

Minerva nodded, in shock, and Snape said, "We need to apparate there now, before the trace spell I sent dissipates!"

Dumbledore nodded gravely and the three of them disappeared with a 'crack!'

"CODE RED! CODE RED!" H.I.V.E. mind declared loudly, "INTRUDERS IN SECTOR 6! ALL STUDENTS RETURN TO DORMITORIES IMMEDIATELY!"

Otto frowned and glanced questioningly at Wing.

Wing shook his head, "I don't know, with Cypher gone and the Countessa in custody..."

They were already in their cell, so they simply sealed the door to wait it out and Otto took out his Blackbox, "H.I.V.E. mind, are Laura and Shelby safe?"

The blue head nodded, "They are safe within their room."

"Thank you, H.I.V.E. mind," Otto said, "Also, could you tell us who the intruders are?"

Wing leaned in slightly, the only sign of his interest.

"I am afraid I do not recognize them, Otto, would you like a visual?"

Otto grinned, "You can do that now?"

H.I.V.E. mind smiled in return, "Of course." The screen changed to a view of the Colonel's classroom, and three oddly garbed strangers. Two seemed elderly, while one was in the uncertain grips of middle age. The old man had long white hair and a beard to match, with green and yellow robes, while the other two wore similar garments in deep burgandy and black, respectively to the woman and man. The woman seemed strict with her stiff posture and pursed lips, while the younger man seemed less than unpleasant as he scowled at the guards surrounding them. All three were, strangely, pointing sticks at their captors.

The feed cut off, and H.I.V.E. mind's frowning face reappeared, "It seems something has rescinded my authority to broadcast to Blackboxes."

Otto frowned as well, and Wing sighed in disappointment. "I'll bet you anything Dr. Nero's behind that."

Wing smiled, "I will not take a bet I cannot win."

Otto felt that semi-familiar feeling of nervousness rise in him, "Their faces showed no fear, even though they were surrounded by guards, and they managed to infiltrate H.I.V.E. with _sticks_ while we can't even get _out_."

Wing nodded mutely. They sat in silence for a few moments. "I hope Shelby doesn't try to go 'sneak a peek.'"

Otto gave a small smile, "She has Laura to reign her in."

"Unless Laura becomes curious as well, then they shall definately go to see the intruders."

Otto groaned, "And she'll be able to unseal any door in their way."

Wing shrugged with a smile, "At least that means they'd be able to get back." The silence that pervaded the room settled down nicely for minutes that seemed to stretch to hours.

Three 'cracks' sounded throughout the room, and the three figures they had seen through their Blackboxes appeared in the room- seemingly out of no where.

Wing sprang into a fighting position and Otto jumped up in surprise.

"None of that, now, we came to rescue you!" The woman admonished in a Scottish accent.

Wing's expression did not change, and neither did his stance. Otto attempted to reach covertly for his Blackbox.

The greasy-haired middle aged man noticed, however. "And what is _that_ you're trying to get? _Accio_." The device flew into his hand.

"Good afternoon. Please leave H.I.V.E. immediately, or I will be forced to use my other security systems," H.I.V.E. mind stated, somehow sounding both polite and threatening at once.

The oldest of the three chuckled, "Don't worry, my boy, it'll be as if we were never here." With that, the two other people grabbed the arms of Wing and Otto and Disapparated away.

Otto felt as if his entire body was being pushed through a too-small tube and when the unpleasant feeling ended, he found himself in a room full of whirring silver devices.

Their abductors backed up, and the eldest sat at the desk in the center of the room. "I am Headmaster Dumbledore and these are Professor McGonagall," The woman nodded, "And Professor Snape." The man scowled fiercely.

Otto and Wing shared a look. "Are you having a bit of deja vu as well, Otto?"

"I am, Wing, I am."

Dumbledore glanced around in confusion, _I don't _think_ my office looks like where they were kidnapped..._ "Anyway, Wing Fanchu and Otto Malpense, welcome to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He smiled, and the two of them backed up a step.

"They are obviously insane, Otto, shall we attempt escape?"

Otto gave a barely visible nod, and they leaped backward towards the door. Dumbledore frowned and with a wave of his wand the door was sealed shut. When they realized the door wouldn't open, Otto began to swiftly pick the lock as Wing attacked the so-called 'teachers.'

"Stupefy!" Snape bellowed, pointing his wand at Wing. A red light hit Wing square in the chest and he collapsed to the ground.

"Wing!" Otto rushed to the fallen Wing, abandoning his search for a way out. He held up his friend and glared furiously at the three, "What did you do to him?" He held a finger to Wing's throat, and was relieved to feel a pulse.

"Calm down, he's merely Stunned, Otto... Or should I say 'Harry?'" Dumbledore hinted shamelessly.

"My _name_ is-"

Dumbledore interrupted, finishing the sentence with, "Harry Potter."

* * *

**Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to Flying High 12. Now I'm curious, does anyone even think about flying low?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Otto Malpense. I do not own Harry Potter. However, I own Harry Malpense. Or was it Otto Potter? Now that's a horrible name.**

**YAY! CHAPPIE TWO AFTER TWO MONTHS! That would be a very VERY bad habit for me to pick up. I must never speak of it again.**

_"My _name_ is-"_

_Dumbledore interrupted, finishing the sentence with, "Harry Potter."_

Otto realized he was slowly but surely losing control of his emotions and his face became as blank as Wing's. "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Your real name is Harry James Potter, and you are a wizard."

"I'm sorry, sir, but you're crazy."

Snape suddenly snarled, "Do _not_ call the Headmaster insane, Potter."

"Again, my name is _Otto Malpense_." He continued, "And you obviously have the wrong person."

"No, you see, Harry, when you were but one year old, your parents were murdered by a very Dark wizard. Instead of going to your aunt and uncle like you were supposed to, you somehow ended up in a Muggle orphanage, and when you didn't receive our letters for your acceptance into Hogwarts, we realized you weren't with the Dursleys." Dumbledore was going to continue when Otto cut in.

"I don't care who you think I am or what you think you are, just let us go!"

Suddenly, H. I. V. E. mind's voice came from the Blackbox Snape was still holding, "Otto, Dr. Nero is asking where you are, do you want me to inform him?" Otto found it odd for H. I. V. E. mind to be _asking_ him but seized the opportunity.

"Yes! H.I.V. E. mind, tell him! Please!" Otto exclaimed. Snape suddenly hit the power button on the Blackbox.

"That should take care of _that_," He snarled.

"Please, Severus, it's not as if we're kidnapping them," Minerva scolded him, "We just _saved_ them from such a fate."

Otto, however, put on his best upset expression, but inside his mind was racing. _They don't know you can't turn H.I.V. E. mind off from here! _His brain began to automatically calculate his success rate of escaping, and the percentage was disappointingly low. _They must have technology we don't know about to get into and out of H.I.V.E. that easily, and human teleportation is one of the biggest conundrums of the technological word!_ Otto didn't have to fake his upset anymore.

"Now then, Harry, how about I show you some magic?" He spoke some Latin that Otto believed translated to, "Display Heritage and Name."

In flowing, golden script that appeared in the air, it said,

_Harry James Potter (Also Known As Otto Malpense)_

_Child of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans_

"That has to be a hologram you set up before this," Otto objected, but inside he felt a bit uneasy, why would they try so hard to trick him into believing in _magic_?

"Professor Snape here used the Stunning Curse on your friend, and we used Apparation to get here. Harry, magic does exist." Dumbledore said.

"My name is _Otto!_" The feeling of doubt took hold in his head.

Dumbledore dipped his head sorrowfully, "Otto, then. You need to receive instruction here so you can control your magic, so you won't hurt those around you on accident."

_Maybe those stick things are just a form of really advanced techonology, and when you command them in Latin, they do as you say. But that would still mean... My parents were..._ Otto didn't know what to say, and groped for the right words. "I... Did you know them?"

Dumbledore asked, "Who?"

"My... My parents." It felt so odd to use that word after years of not knowing and Otto's grip on Wing's shoulders unintentionally tightened.

"Yes, quite well. We were friends, and before that, they were my students. Minerva's as well. Severus was one of your parents' classmates." And didn't seem to like being reminded of it if the look on his face was any indication.

"Did my parents go to this... School?" Otto asked hesitantly.

Albus smiled, "Yes, in fact, they did."

Otto looked down at his friend. "I can't speak for Wing, but... I'm in. I'll go to this school if you'll tell me about my parents. How long do I need to go here?"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes upped it's ante, "There are normally seven years of schooling involved, but," Otto opened his mouth to argue, and Dumbledore held up a hand, "_but_, as you are both fourteen, if the two of you went to this school, you would only need three more years of learning- if you can catch up with your peers, that is."

Otto knew he would have no trouble. His mind nagged at him, however, _What about Wing?_ "Also, you have to promise that if Wing tries to leave, you'll let him go."

Dumbledore hesitated, "Of course."

Otto's eyes narrowed, _He isn't going to keep his word._

Dumbledore smiled, "However, let's get you two set up in our guest rooms right away, but first... Enervate!" He pointed the st-wand at Wing and Wing immediately awoke.

"Otto? That's od-" As soon as he realized fully where he was he jumped up in front of Otto. "Let us go."

Otto quickly grabbed Wing's ankle (as he was still kneeling, and it was the only place he could reach), "Don't Wing, their technology is much better than ours. There's nothing we can do, but I'll explain what's happening when we get to our... 'guest room.'"

McGonagall frowned, "I'm afraid we'll have to put you in separate rooms, since you're a student here, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Fanchu has not yet accepted his invitation."

Otto almost glared at the professor and Wing shot a glance at Otto, mouthing 'Potter?'

Otto schooled his features to innocent nervousness, "You see, Wing and I have been roommates for two years now, and it'd really help to have him with me-"

Wing, staring at the staff, cut him off, "Don't bother Otto, they won't agree." He eyed Professor Snape, "Am I correct in assuming you will place us as far from each other as possible?"

Professor Snape replied coldly, "It is for your own protection."

Otto felt rather cut off from Wing in that moment- _He probably thinks I've just joined their school for no reason, and is pissed at me, after trying to help me escape and- What if we did just leave?_

McGonagall cut off his spiraling thoughts as he subconsiously mapped out the dimensions of the room, wondering how quickly he could jump out the window and if he'd survive the fall- he was sure they were several stories up, though, and that gave him a less than 10% chance he'd survive impact. "Mr. Fanchu, Mr. Po-"

"Call me Mr. Malpense," Otto interrupted. "It has been my name my whole life and I see no reason to change it just because I've figured out who my parents are."

McGonagall fixed him with a frosty glare and continued, "Very well then; Mr. Fanchu, Mr. ...Malpense please follow me."

Wing tensed as they turned to leave, all of his instincts screaming at him not to turn his back on those two men. The two boys nearly fell onto the stern teacher when she stopped at the first step of the stone staircase just outside of the room Otto assumed to be the 'Headmaster's' office. They shared a look just before the staircase began to move. Otto stumbled and grabbed Wing's arm- he had never liked things he couldn't explain, and moving stone was one of those. He let go with a mumbled, "Sorry," but Wing just shrugged. _Maybe the entire thing is on a rotating platform that can rise and fall..._ _Yeah, that's it..._ However, when the carved stone gargoyle leaped into place as they exited the staircase, Otto very nearly grabbed Wing again, but reminded himself Wing would probably not take well to surprises at this point- judging by his nervous twitching at every sound or shadow. Otto could well remember the _last_ time he had surprised Wing when he was like this, and as for that- well, let's just say Otto ended up face down with a pissed Wing on his back- and all before Wing recognized him.

"This," Wing jumped at McGonagall's voice and allowed his eyebrows to flicker downward momentarily- a scowl for most people. "Is where you shall be staying Mr. P- Malpense." The hallway was very neutrally colored with a dull cream rug that stretched from end to end of the stone floor, equally dull stone walls, and dark wooden doors lining either side. "Room 2, and you, Mr. Fanchu, are down a bit farther in Room 243. Come along."

As soon as her back was turned, Wing grabbed Otto's wrist and pulled him closer so he could murmur, "Expect me around 10. And have your answers ready." He caught up with the stern witch silently, and Otto entered his room with a bit more optimism. _At least I get to explain. Besides, as soon as I get the information on my parents, and find out where we are, I'm getting _out_ of here. If Hogwarts thinks it can keep me in with its fancy magic tricks, it's got another 'think' coming..._

Otto sat on the dreary bed and surveyed the gloomy room. _Nothing like H.I.V.E._ While H.I.V.E. seemed the epitome of technology, this place seemed to have stopped developing right before _electricity_. There were torches, _torches_, on the walls, which gave life to far more shadows than Otto would have liked, and it seemed as if he were in a castle. They had (wisely) given him a room without a window, and it certainly added more than a touch of sorrow to the walls. Someone had stocked the grim little bookcase on the opposite wall from the door with textbooks and Otto sighed, picking up the first book.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Otto closed the book with a sigh, his head spinning. _This is _definately_ like my first time at H.I.V.E. ... I wonder if the year will go the same way?_ He wondered bemusedly. He focused on reality and sighed at the books surrounding him... And the empty bookshelf. _Now what?_

"I think I am very early, but it is hard to tell with no windows or clocks," A familiar voice stated from the doorway.

"Wing! Get in before someone sees you!" Otto pulled the taller boy in and shut the door behind him.

Wing chuckled, "There isn't anyone in this wing. It's completely empty. They thought a locked door could keep us in." Too bad charms don't work well against lock-picking.

"Listen, Wing, these people have something very like..." He hesitated to say the word, "Magic. I read about a 'spell' that can make you invisible!"

Wing frowned, "Don't tell me they've got to you. What happened up there?"

Otto sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him, "This might take a little while..."

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Wing's eyes widened, "So, they are telling the truth?"

Otto nodded tentatively, "Or at least, what they _think_ is the truth. I don't believe the whole, 'Well, it's magic' explanation is all there is, there must be _something_ to support it. Something they don't know about... But don't worry, I'm planning on getting out of here as soon as possible- meaning I need to figure out more about my 'parents' and exactly where we _are_."

"Maybe we should stay here a little longer than that- just to see if we can master whatever they are talking about. It may have its benefits later on." Wing replied, losing the chill that Otto had gotten used to seeing directed at someone _else_.

"Are you crazy?"

"Otto, you might learn more about your family if we stay."

Otto frowned, "Wing, when Dr. Nero comes, and he _should_ come, you should go with him, I can use the fact that I didn't go with him to soothe the teachers, get all the information I can and learn how to block them from entering places, and then leave."

Wing rolled his eyes, "Otto, I'm not leaving you here- just like you wouldn't leave me at H.I.V.E." They then entered into a glaring (or staring mildly in Wing's case) contest. Otto looked down and sighed.

"Fine," He muttered, "But don't think I'll let you out of my sight for one instant."

Wing put a friendly arm around his shoulders, "My friend, you're the one _I'll_ need to keep an eye on." Wing laughed at Otto's smoldering glare.

(o0o0o0o0o0o)

Otto awoke in a strange bed, with a strange feel, to a strange sight. All in all, it was a very strange awakening. Otto, careful not to wake Wing, who was for some reason asleep beside him, just as fully clothed as Otto himself, attempted to sit up but- Otto groaned, _I should have known better than to try and sneak past Wing..._ - Wing's arm had shot out and gripped his own.

"Otto?" Wing asked blearily.

The events of the night before came rushing back to him and he stood up with a jolt, "Wing, we're at Hogwarts, and you need to get back to your room before the staff arrive!" Wing appeared groggily confused, so Otto emphasized, "_Danger_, Wing, _danger!_"

Wing was suddenly completely awake and Otto repeated his sentence before last. Wing nodded, and opened the door- to see Professor Snape, hand poised to knock. All three people froze momentarily. Snape lowered his hand and took in the scene before sneering, "This _was_ for your safety you realize, and if you have jeapoardized it because _someone_," Here he glanced at Wing, "Couldn't go _one night_ without a bed warmer then-"

Otto turned a bright red at the implication (one of the highlights of having pale skin) while Wing's cheeks bloomed like roses. "Sir, that is definately _not_ what it was, we needed to talk about what happened, and Wing and I just fell asleep afterwards." Wing gave a curt nod in affirmation.

Snape smirked nastily, but said nothing, gesturing for them to follow. Something about the man's attitude irritated Otto, and one glance at Wing showed that he agreed with him.

Otto paused, "Sir, who in their right mind would see two _fourteen-year-old_ boys simply being in the same room and assume that?" When Snape glared, he continued, "I'm just asking because _I'm_ concerned for _you_."

Snape snarled and turned on him with a billow of robes. "You're so arrogant Potter, think you can get away with disrespecting your teachers just because of your fame? You're just like your _father_. When you get Sorted, you will have already lost your House twenty points." When Otto just shrugged and Wing gave Snape a speculating look, as if he too were pondering his mental health, Snape scowled, "Follow me."

Otto turned over the sentence in his mind. _Fame_? He shook his head and focused on the here-and-now, "Where are we going, sir?"

Snape continued _billowing_ along. Wing grabbed Snape's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "I believe Otto asked you where we were going, sir." His voice seemed filled with ice and Otto shivered internally. _Wing sure is nasty when he's kidnapped... Again..._

Snape wrenched his shoulder from Wing's grip and responded tersely, "Headmaster's office." He turned and _billowed_ down the hall.

Otto followed quietly, knowing now was not the time to test the man's temper, at least until an idea blossomed and he grinned. "Hey Wing?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you weren't supposed to be a Henchman?" Otto teased.

Wing smirked, "How do you know it is not you who is supposed to be a Henchman?"

Otto stopped laughing. "What would make you think that?"

"You do seem to follow me around like a puppy."

Otto rolled his eyes, "I don't _follow_ you, we're always going the same places."

"And you loyally swore vengeance when you thought I was dead because you happened to be there?"

Otto resisted the urge to stick out his tongue and Wing adopted a smug expression.

Snape scowled at the semi-cheerful banter and stopped at the gargoyle from before. His face twisted and he spat out the words, "Ice mice."

"_Ice mice?"_ Otto mouthed at Wing incredulously, enjoying the fact that no one here seemed to have the permission, if not ability, to kill him.

Wing rolled his eyes at his _normally_ coolly controlled friend. "Calm down, Otto. Just because no one has killed you yet doesn't mean they can _not_. Not that you have not already given them motive."

Otto's face went blank, but inwardly he frowned. It was times like these he wondered if Wing could read minds- or if they just spent _far_ too much time together.


	3. Chapter 3: Edited

**Dedicated to Flying High 12.**

**Hey, hey, now it's been three months since the last chappie update, and it's chappie three! *holds arms wide so all can applaud and is met with silence* No? *readers sharpen pitchforks***

**Edit(5/18/2011, 5:19AM): So I've decided on WingxOtto, buuuut, it will not be a major part of the story, as I'm rather liking the idea of dragging it out. **

**Thanks goes out to Raven Fan for pointing out my Lauren/Laura Countess/Contessa and ff. n problems with H.I.V.E. mind's name! :) X3**

"I would like to attend your school of magicians." Wing stated calmly as Snape developed a twitch.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry," He corrected tersely.

"Magicians," Wing agreed, nodding slightly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily and Otto found himself wondering if that too was "magic." "Chicanery abounds within the walls of Hogwarts, so I feel you two will fit in quite well." Wing let an amicable smile cross his face as Snape steamed, but Otto saw the cackling demon beneath Wing's facade. "We seem to have had impeccable timing, as the Sorting Feast is tonight."

Otto instinctively knew this Headmaster would not only refrain from punishing questions, but most likely answer them. He inquired, "What is this 'sorting?'"

The Headmaster's eyes lit up, _Looks like I hit the bullseye._ "The Sorting is the event that will sort you into your Houses. Hogwarts is divided into four of these, and they are Ravenclaw: for those who knowledge is treasure, Hufflepuff: the house of the loyal and hard-working-"

Otto murmured to Wing, "The Henchman House," and Wing smiled faintly.

"-Gryffindor: home of the brave, my old House, and Slytherin: where cunning and ambition are cherished above all else. Voldemort, the wizard who gave you your looks and killed your parents, came from that House." Dumbledore looked over the top of his glasses at the boys, "Be careful of them, many in that House are still loyal to Voldemort's ideals..." Snape scowled and for once Otto agreed. _If the seven years of schooling ends at age 17, then the first year Slytherins are _eleven year olds_. How biased can you get?_

"Of course, sir," He responded instead, flashing a charming smile, "I can't wait to get started so I can experience what my parents once did in these very halls." While it was in part true, Otto was not above using the "Poor orphan" card to garner sympathy. McGonagall's eyes seemed to soften slightly and Snape's scowl set in as if it were chiseled there by a blind man- ugly and permanent.

"Yes, and which House do you think you'll be in?" The old man inquired lightly, popping a lemon drop into a protesting Snape's mouth.

"Ravenclaw," Otto answered without delay.

"And you, Mr. Fanchu?" Dumbledore asked kindly as Snape's lips puckered from the sour candy.

Wing slid a glance at Otto, "According to Otto, I am most suited for Hufflepuff."

Otto fought a smirk and Dumbledore twinkled madly, "Is that so? We'll see if your predictions are correct later at the Sorting. Breakfast starts at eight, lunch at twelve, and dinner at six. The Sorting will take at dinner, and until then, you'll have free reign of the building's vast resources to catch up- since I am told you are both quite the geniuses."

"Oh no, we're not really..." Otto protested in false modesty.

"Nonsense, I'm sure you've memorized your textbooks up to the fourth year by now!" Dumbledore responded, oblivious to Minerva and Severus's shocked expressions.

"Well, not _all _of them..." Otto admitted "sheepishly."

"Oh? And pray tell, which books did you not find worthy of memorization?" The Headmaster asked, a grin on his face.

"The entire Potions collection," Otto answered innocently, enjoying the fury on Snape's face and noting the warm smile on McGonagall's. This was not actually true, as Otto did read the Potions textbooks as well- but when he saw Snape's name on one of the books, he couldn't resist.

"I think you will find a couple of red-headed twins in their fifth year to be great accomp-friends of yours in the future," Dumbledore replied with a larger grin, "Lemon drop?"

Otto politely turned him down and Wing scooted closer to his white haired friend as Snape displayed symptoms similar to an active volcano about to erupt. Otto briefly grinned at Wing before turning to the elderly Headmaster and suggesting, "I think Professor Snape would enjoy a lemon drop right about now..."

**Review? And tell me about opinions on WingxOtto?**


End file.
